Un cosmar vrajit
by ElleNeagu
Summary: Romania isi invita cativa prieteni la o petrecere in pijamale. Totul decurge bine pana cand lumina se stinge.


Romania deschide ochi. Era dimineata. Trebuia sa se trezeasca repede si sa pregateasca absolut totul. In seara aceia trebuia sa vina cateva tari pentru o petrecere in pijamale. Romania nu vroia sa faca petrecerea pentru o anumita ocazie. Vroia sa o faca pentru distractie. Fara sa mai stea pe ganduri scoate de undeva o lista unde erau numele jocurilor planuite. Se uita in jur si scoate un pachet de carti o cutie de sah si un joc de remi dintr-un dulap si le pune intr-un colt. Dupa asta incepu sa faca curat in tot castelul chiar daca nu era nicaieri nici un fir de praf nu strica si mai multa curatenie.

Dupa ce a terminat de curatat s-a dus sa faca piata. A stat ogramada sa faca cateva cumparaturi. Aproximativ 3 ore. A durat asa de mult deoarece vroia totul sa fie perfect. Nu vroia sa aiba surprize de ultim moment in mijlocul distractiei. Dupa ce a luat si ultimul lucru care trebuia cumparat s-a uitat la ceas. S-a uimit si el de cat de mult i-a luat. El era genul de persoana care face cumparaturile rapid. Fara sa mai stea pe ganduri incepe sa fuga inapoi acasa. Pe langa cumparaturi pana la urma trebuia sa si gateasca. Si nu avea de gand sa gateasca un singur fel de mancare pentru toti. Avea sa gateasca ceva diferit pentru fiecare. Saracul de el trebuia sa gateasca patru feluri diferite de mancare: Beef bourguignon (niste carne niste sos si niste legume) Paella (ceva orez cu legume) Lasagne (paste cu carne si sos) si Sarmale.

Ora 5:00

Romania a terminat tot ce avea de facut. Acum statea pe pe o canapea odihnindu-se. Deabea astepta sa vina invitatii sai. Ce o sa se mai distreze. Deabea astepta sa se joace cu toti Adevar si Provocare. Mereu cine alegea adevar trebuia sa raspunda sincer la cele mai tampite intrebari si cine alegea provocare...era aproape mort. Cine nu respecta regulile jocului avea sa primeasca pedeapsa. Nimeni nu isi dorea pedeapsa. Toti aveau in minte cele mai crude pedepse.  
Se aude ceva. Cineva bate la usa. Romania cand auzi a fugit spre usa cu viteza unui fulger. Deschide usa.  
-Bonjour  
-Ciao~  
-¡Hola  
-Buna. Intrati am pregatit mancare.  
Romania le face semn sa vina dupa el. Toti intra intr-o sala cu o masa lunga. Toti se aseaza la masa si o servitoare aducea mancare.  
-O! Dar nu stiam ca sti sa gatesti si alta mancare decat cea romaneasca! zise mirat Spania  
-Credema ca nici eu nu stiam... Cred ca am cautat zile intregi prin carti de gatit si pe internet retetele astea...  
-Trebuia sa faci ce sti nu sa te chinui pentru noi...  
Dupa mica discutie toti incep sa manance in liniste. Dupa jumate de ora toti termina.  
-Haideti sa mergem in sufragerie am acolo cateva jocuri.  
In cateva minute ei se aflau in sufragerie. Acolo erau o gramada de cutii cu jocuri.  
-Deci pe care il alegem?  
-Nu stiu sunt atat de multe. Hai sa il incercam pe acela.  
Italia arata spre jocul de "Nu te supara frate" Era un joc destul de vechi dar foarte captivant. Romania ia jocul si aseaza piesele. Dupa a cincea runda ei au concluzionat ca toti erau la egalitate. Fiecare avea o runda castigata.  
Romania se uita la ceas. Era ora 9:00  
-Cred ca e timpul sa incepem adevarata petrecere in pijamale.  
Astea fiind spuse toti s-au schimbat si s-au dus in dormitor. Acolo ei s-au asezat pe covor in cerc.  
-Deci cu ce joc incepem?  
-Adevar si Provocare!  
-Bine. Cine pune intrebarile si provocarile primul?  
-Pune-le tu Romano! striga Italia fericit.  
-Bene. Franta ce alegi?  
-Adevar logic.  
-E adevarat ca...te imbracai in rochii in copilarie?  
-Nu erau rochii!  
-Aha...Spania tu ce alegi?  
-Mai intrebi?Adevar!  
-E adevarat ca ai fost preferatul Imperiului Roman?  
-Si. Dar asta s-a intamplat inainte de a aparea tu si Veneciano.  
-Ok. Romania ce alegi?  
-Adevar...  
-E adevarat ca...Iti place de...Ungaria?  
-CE? De ce mi-ar placea de dusmanul meu de moarte? O URASC DIN TOT SUFLETUL!  
-Daca zici tu... Veneciano!  
-Adevar!~  
-E adevarat ca existi ca sa ma enervezi pe mine?  
-Nuu~ Fratello cum poti sa gandesti asa?  
-Nu conteaza. Romania tu esti la pus intrebarii.  
alegi?  
-Adevar  
-E adevarat ca ti-a placut de Belgia cand erai mic? Romania era destul de nervos de la intrebarea care i-a fost pusa asa ca s-a gandit sa joace dur.  
Romano cand auzi asta s-a inrosit mai rau ca o tomata.  
-Ooo~ Romano uitate la tine~ Parca esti o mica tomata. Ce draguutt~ zise Spania  
-Zitto!  
Nimeni nu mai apuca sa zica nimic ca deodata s-a inchis lumina. In tot castelul.  
-Aaa! Fratelllo! Aiuto! Aiuto!  
-Termina Veneciano ma sufoci! Nu ma mai stange in bratee!  
-Mon Dieu! Ce s-antamplat?  
-Nu stiu! stati linistiti ca am o lanterna pe undeva pe aici! A uiteo.  
Romania deschide lanterna. Se uita la prieteni lui. Nu putea sa se abtina sa nu rada. Italia il strangea in brate pe Romano. Romano tinea strans in brate piciorul Spaniei. Spania il strangea de gat pe Franta.  
-Cred ca avem o pana de curent...  
-Oui...Ce ar fi sa spunem povesti de groaza?  
-Nuuu! Toti sarira cu gura. Nici unul din ei nu vroia sa aiba pe cap pe Italia care plangea de frica intr-una. Si Italia nu vroia sa se sperie.  
Deodata se redeschide lumina. In mijlocul lor era un bilet. Romania lua biletul si incepe sa citeasca cu voce tare.  
-'Plecati! Fugiti cat mai sunteti in viata. Fugiti acum. Altfel am sa va omor unul cate unu' Ce e cu biletul asta?  
-Cine naiba o fi scris prostia asta? Romano parea nervos.  
-Eu cred ca mai bine il ascultam. Cel putin mie mi s-a facut deja frica.  
-Termina Veneciano! Nu plecam nicaieri. Cine stie cine vrea sa ne faca o gluma proasta.  
-Dar fratello..  
-Am zis sa taci.  
-Mon Dieu! Romano scuze ca te anunt dar e mai bine sa ascultam ce zice biletul.  
-Si..  
-Da..Aveti dreptate. Hai sa plecam.  
-Hai.  
Toti se ridica si pleaca. Nici unul nu alearga. Toti mergeau linistiti spre iesire. Deodata se aude ceva  
-Aaa~ Aaa~ Plecati~ Fugiti~  
Cand au auzit zgomotul de fantoma toti au incepu sa alerge mai repede ca cei de la jocurile olimpice.  
-Romania! Credeam ca sunt false povestile cu fantome si alte creaturi din tara ta!  
-Si eu credeam la fel!  
Au ajuns la usa de la intrare. Romania incearca de usa. Era inchisa.  
-Prieteni...Am o veste proasta si una buna.  
-Zi-o e aia buna.  
-Am doua pachete de biscuiti la mine.  
-Si aia proasta?  
-Suntem morti. Nu se deschide usa!  
Italia a inceput sa planga tare si s-a agatat de piciorul fratelui sau.  
-Ce? Stop Veneciano. Nu mai plange.  
-Si acum ce facem?  
-Asteptam sa murim incet incet...  
-Ce? Nu ne dam batuti in fata unei fantome aiurite! Am zis sa termini Veneciano!  
-Ve~ Dar mie frica!  
-Hai totusi sa nu ne speriem inca. Poate mai e o cale de scapare. Hai sa sunam pe cineva sa ne ajute.  
Toti isi scot telefoanele si se incep sa butoneze.  
-NU E SEMNAL! striga cu totii in cor.  
-Suntem morti!  
-Ba nu. Gasim noi o cale de scapare.  
-Am o idee. Hai sa ne urcam pe acoperis. De acolo putem trimite niste semnale. Am niste focuri de artifiici acolo si niste lanterne foarte puternice. Cu putin noroc ne vad Bulgaria Ucraina sau Ungaria. Tin minte ca acum cativa ani am ramas blocat din cauza ca am inchis cu cheia usa si am pierdut cheia. Am trimis semnal si m-au vazut Bulgaria si Ungaria.  
-Si cum au deblocat usa?  
-Pai tin in gradina cu trandafiri langa un trandafir mare si rosu o cheie de rezerva.  
-Aha. Pai ce mai asteptam? Hai sa mergem.  
-Ok  
Cu totii au incepu sa mearga. Nu aveau prea multe etaje de urcat. In maxim jumate de ora aveau sa fie sus pe acoperis. Deodata se simti un cutremur puternic. Spre mirarea tuturor nimic nu s-a spart sau crapat. Totul era perfect intact. In apropiere era un geam. Romania era curios sa vada daca cutremururl a facut ceva in exteriorul castelului. Cand se uita pe geam ramane cu gura cascata. Ei initial erau la etajul 1. Acum parea ca erau la un etaj gen 10. Se uita si in sus. Acoperisul ajungea aproape pana la nori. Romania se intoarce cu fata spre ceilalti.  
-Ce s-a intamplat ca ai fata asta?  
-Uitati-va pe geam...  
Toti se ingramadira sa vada ce s-a intamplat.

-Cred ca cel care ne face farsele astea le cam are cu magia... spuse Romania cam ingrijorat.  
-Pai numai Anglia si Norvegia le au cu magia...si tu Romania.  
-La mine erau simple trucuri pe care le gasesti in carti vechi. La ei insa era serios. Dar nu vad pe nici unul atat de idiot incat sa ne faca o farsa atat de idioata..  
-Ai dreptate...  
-Hai totusi sa incercam sa ajungem pe mai avem o sansa.  
-Si! nu o sa lasam prostul ala sa ne opreasca...  
Romano nu mai apuca sa isi termine cuvintele ca lumina iar se inchise.  
-AAAA!  
Lumina porni din nou. Romano si Romania se uita infricosati la mainile lor. Fiecare are cate un biletel. Romano a incepu sa citeasca cu voce tare.  
-'Nu sunt prost! Sunt cu siguranta mai inteligent decat tine' Nu prea cred...O uite se vad urme de corector la adjective. Probabil le-a pus la feminin si ca sa nu de dam seama cine e le-a corectat si le-a pus la masculin..  
-Sau poate asta a vrut sa ne faca sa credem!  
-Romania pe biletul tau ce scrie?  
-'Adevarat! Numai ei au magie! Dar nu e asa de greu pe cum pare sa iei bagheta Angliei in timp ce el nu se uita...' Deci stim ca Anglia si Norvegia sunt scosi din lista.  
-Si mai avem inca multe persoane in lista...  
-Asa e... Hai sa ne continuam drumul.  
-Ahh...Cred ca am mai gasit ceva.  
-Ce ai acolo Veneciano?  
-Am mai gasit un bilet pe jos...  
-Da-l incoace. Romano ii smulse biletul lui Veneciano si incepe sa citeasca.  
-'Fugiti ca de nu mult sange v-a curge in seara asta. Fugiti! ca de nu lacrimile vor curge ca si raurile. FUGITI.'  
-Hai sa ii ascultam sfatul domnului sau doamnei care ne doreste moarte si sa FUGIM!  
Cu toti incep sa fuga cu toti se uita cu spaima in spate. Cutite sute de cutite erau aruncate de nicaieri. Un alt strigat de fantoma se aude.  
-Aaaa! Aaaaa! Fugiiitiiii! Fugitiii!  
-AAAAAAAA! Cu toti erau speriati de moarte. Nimeni nu mai stia ce sa faca. Singurul lucru care le-a mai ramas de facut era sa urce etajele. In mai putin de 5 minute au urcat aproape 20 de etaje. Dar tot nu era destul. Mai aveau mult pana pe acoperis. Deodata cutitele se oprira in a mai aparea de nicaieri. Se simtea un miros delicios in aer. Veneciano cand a simtit mirosul de mancare a incepu repede sa fuga spre locul de unde venea mirosul. Parea a fi o bucatarie. Inainte sa poata intra in bucatarie un cutit sari in fata lui si se prinse in perete. De cutit era atarnat un ursulet cu doua bilete. Veneviano incepe sa le citeasca.  
,Ursulet/ Tu care-mi esti dorulet/Fie-ti mila de-a mea soarta/ C-am sa-ti dau si tie o tarta' Ce ciudat...Nu are nici un sens...  
-Citeste si ultimul bilet.  
-'Sfarsitul lui 2/4'  
-Ciudat. Nu are logica.  
Romania lua biletele si le analiza. Ceilalti au intrat in bucatarie unde erau pe o masa niste tarte. Toti luara cate una si vroiau sa le manance pana cand...  
-STOP! NU MANCATI TARTELE!  
-De ce Romania?  
-Biletele au sens. Sfarsitul lui 2/4 reprezinta ultimul cuvint al versului 2 si al versurlui 4. Adica dorulet si tarta.. Dorulet vine de la dor si tarta e chestia aia care vreti voi s-o mancati. Asta semnifica ca dupa ce mancati tartele lumii o sa ii dor de voi. Adica o sa fiti Morti. In concluzie tartele ori sunt vrajite ori otravite.  
-Asta are logica...Dar noi o sa murim de foame...

-Mai bine decat sa muriti otraviti sau vrajiti...Pentru foamea voastra am biscuiti.  
Romania scoate cele doua pachete mari de biscuiti de nicaieri.  
-Cum ai facut?  
-Smecherii lute din carti. Romano, Veneciano prindeti.  
Romania arunca un pachet de biscuiti celor doi.  
-Gratie!  
-Spania, Franta prindeti asta!  
Le arunca lor cel de al doilea pachet.  
-Merci/Gracias. Dar tu nu mananci nimic.  
-Ba da eu am niste eugenii pe undeva pe aici  
Romania se cauta in buzunare si gaseste doua eugenii. Toti incep sa manance in timp ce mai urcau cate un etaj.  
Dupa o ora de mers si-au dat seama ca au ajuns cam pe la mijlocul castelului. Numai ca au mai observat ceva. Mobila s-a schimbat de la jumatea castelului. Nimeni nu putea sa spuna unde au mai vazut acel stil de mobila dar toti stiau ca l-au mai vazut undeva. Continua sa mearga timp de inca 3 ore ca sa ajunga la acoperis. Tot drumul a fost linistit fara probleme. Cand au ajuns pe acoperis in schimb... un vant puternic a aparut si nori negrii erau pe cer. Romania deja tinti cu privirea focurile de artifici ce aveau sa le salveze viata. Alerga spre ele dar se parea ca statea in loc. Nu putea sa se aproprie de singura lor scapare. Romania parea disperat. Dupa tot drumul ala chinuitor sa isi dea seama ca totul a fost degeaba si ca oricum vor muri. Toti se uitau la el infricosati. Parea foarte nervos. Deodata scoate un pistol si si-l pune la tampla. Toti înafara de Franta au sarit.  
-STAI NU FA ASTAA!  
-Stati calmi stie el ce face.  
-Franta ai inebunit? E pe cale sa se sinucida!  
-Asteapta si ai sa vezi.  
Romania se uita cu atentie si striga.  
-Oricine ai fi! Daca nu ne lasi sa scapam de aici eu ma impusc!  
Romania se uita peste tot sa vada daca se schimba ceva. Nimic. A stat asa timp de 5 minute dupa care a pus pistolul inapoi.  
-V-am spus eu...  
-Dar de ce a facut asta?  
-Acest lucru o sa il vedeti chiar acum.  
-UNGARIA! STIU CA TU ESTI IN SPATELE ACESTOR LUCRURI!  
Romania chiar avea dreptate. Ungaria era cea care a cauzat aceste lucruri. Cum si-a dat seama? Simplu. Orice tara oricat de mult ar uri pe cineva nu ar vrea sa creeze moartea acelei persoane. Mai putin Ungaria. Ea isi dorea cu orice pret moartea Romaniei.  
Odata ce Romania stia cu cine are de a face era simplu sa dispara din acel cosmar. Da! Nu era realitate. Era cosmar. Era un cosmar. Chiar daca Romania nu folosea adevarata magie stia cateva trucuri magice la care nu iti trebuie puteri supranaturale. El avea doua solutii. Ori s-o enerveze foarte tare pe Ungaria ori sa spuna niste cuvinte care aveau sa ii scoata din cosmar. Chiar daca Romania stia ca era putin probabil sa mearga faza cu enervatul Ungariei el nu a pierdut sansa sa mai zica un banc cu unguri.  
-Ungaria! Uite ce banc am auzit acum cateva zile :

Un englez, un francez, un roman si un ungur se aflau intr-o barca ce urma sa se scufunde.

Cei 4 decid sa traga la sorti care sa se arunce in apa si sa ii scape pe ceilalti.

Ghinionu cazu asupra englezului.

Acesta zise "Long live the king" si se arunca in apa.

Cei ramasi observara ca barca tot se scufunda.

Veni randul francezului sa se arunce. Acesta zise "Vive la France" si se arunca.

Barca se tot scufunda!

Ghinionul cazu pe roman. Acesta zise "Traiasca Romania Mare" si ii facu branci ungurului!

Ungaria intradevar s-a enervat dar nu destul incat sa se sparga cosmarul. In schimb Romania era cat pe aci sa primeasca un fulger in cap. Noroc ca a fost precaut si a alergat putin din locul unde era cand si-a batut joc de Ungaria.  
Romania incerca sa isi aminteasca cuvintele care trebuia sa le zica. Erau niste cuvinte in latina.  
-Tantibus evanescunt! Somnum denique finitum est. Ut expergefacto ad re.  
O lumina puternica aproape orbitoare aparu. Deodata cele 5 tari se trezira inapoi de unde a inceput totul. Adica in dormitor pe covor.  
-A fost doar..Un vis?  
-Un cosmar vrajit pot spune...  
-Dar de unde unde stia Ungaria sa controleze bagheta?  
-Nu e un lucru doar sa te gandesti la ce vrei sa se intample si sa misti putin bagheta aia. am folosit si eu de cateva ori bagheta aia doar ca eu am folosit-o cu acordul Angliei spre deosebire de Ungaria.  
-Dar daca a fost doar un vis atunci de ce inca ma mai dor picioarele de la alergat?  
-Nu a fost un smplu cosmar. A fost un cosmar vrajit. Adica noi resimtim efectele visului si dupa ce ne-am trezit.  
-Oaa~ Mie mie somn.  
-Si mie.  
-Pai hai sa ne asezam sacii de dormit.  
Toti iau dintr-un colt cate un sac de dormit si si-l aseaza.  
-Noapte buna!  
-Buonaotte!  
-Noche buena!  
-Bonne Nuit!  
Toti se culcara. Erau foarte obositi. Au dormit cu totii pana "in pranzul mare". Dupa ce s-au trezit si fiecare a plecat Romania l-a sunat pe Anglia sa ii povesteasca ce s-a intamplat si sa ii ceara o rugaminte. Dupa convorbire Romania s-a indreptat spre casa Ungariei. Acolo a observat ca ea dormea si ca bacheta Angliei era pe o noptiera. Romania lua bagheta si o scutura putin. Vroia sa ii faca un Cosmar vrajit Ungariei pe care sa nu il uite absolut niciodata. Cosmarul avea sa fie despre cum Romania era o tara exeptionala si bogata si Ungaria era o tara dezordonata, minuscula si populatia era formata doar din canibali.

* * *

"Tantibus evanescunt! Somnum denique finitum est. Ut expergefacto ad re." ar trebui sa insemne "Cosmar dispari! Somnul este terminat. Ne trezim la realitate" . Zic ca ar trebui deoarece am folosit faimosul google translate care cu siguranta mi-a dat orice alta chinezarie decat cea ce i-am cerut eu. Povestea asta e facuta doar dintr-un capitol.  
Am observat ca am destul de multa inspiratie cand vine vorba de Hetalia... daca as avea atat de multa inspiratie si la temele pentru acasa ar fi ceva... Revenind la oile noastre faimoase nu m-as supara daca mi-ati zice despre ce ati vrea sa fie urmatoarea poveste. Pur si simplu am milioane de idei in cap si nu stiu cu care sa incep asa ca va rog pe voi sa decideti tema viitoarei mele creatii. Hai ca v-am salutat. Ceau~  
P.s. Stiu ca am zis ca il pun Miercuri dar l-am pus Marti deoarece maine nu o sa am prea mult timp sa intru pe net deoarece e ziua mea... Dimineata la scoala, Dupamiaza cu prietenii in oras si seara cu familia.  
P.s.2 Initial am vrut ca invitatii sa fie Bulgaria Romano si Rusia dar la rugamintile unei prietene i-am pus pe Romano Italia Spania si Franta.


End file.
